Kiki's Special Delivery
by jonusb1277
Summary: This is a short follow-up story to the beloved Studio Ghibli classic, "Kiki's Delivery Service". It has been a year since the delightful girl with the bow in her hair first came into town and won them over. The mayor has planed a special day for her in front of City Hall, with most of the town in attendance. Any resemblance to a previously published story is coincidence.


**Kiki's Special Delivery**

It's been a nearly a full year since Kiki first settled in the town; becoming their Resident Witch. Osono's bakery has never been busier. She's been getting orders from all over the country, and her delivery girl has put many miles on her beloved broom. Kiki could be gone for days at a time on deliveries, but the regional customers are more than willing to open their homes for the delightful young girl with the red bow in her hair. Tomorrow is a special day for the town. The mayor has announced that it will be known as, "Kiki Day". Kiki will be given a key to the city, and her family and friends will be there to celebrate with her.

Tombo is visiting Ursala for a special surprise they have planned for their dear friend. It is a painted portrait of Kiki, flying high on her broom sharing the sky with a flock of seagulls. The lively colors she used on the canvas gives the impression that the viewer is up their in the clouds with Kiki.

"That is some painting, Ursala." says Tombo, "you've got the talent I could only dream of. Kiki's gonna love it."

Ursala, who is always modest about her own work, shifts the focus to the subject at hand, "Kiki has inspired so many people, and I'm just along for the ride." she says, "besides, it makes me feel good to draw her."

Tombo smiles at the remark, and grabs the other end of the large painted canvas that will be hung at the front entrance of City Hall, where the Kiki Day ceremonies are to take place.

Back in town, Madame is at Osono's bakery as they are putting the finishing touches on a giant cake. The cake itself spans the full length of the table. Mimicking a design provided by Ursula, it features an image of Kiki as a silhouette flying in front of the moon on her broom, with the town's skyline featuring its signature bell tower illustrated in the lower left corner. It is a carrot cake, Kiki's favorite, mixed with purple food coloring to match the color of Kiki's signature dress. It is lined with red velvet icing, reflecting the bow in her hair.

Fukuo (Osono's husband) is in the bedroom taking care of the baby, whom she named after Kiki.

"How is Kendra doing, sweetheart?" says Osono, "I just changed her diapers this morning, and she got into the icing when I wasn't looking."

Madame chuckles to herself as she applies the decorative icing on the cake. "You certainly have your hands full with that bundle of joy, don't you Osono?" says Madame.

"You can say that again," Osono says with a smile, "and his daughter is a chip off the old block."

Madame laughs hysterically at the remark, "You're a riot Osono. I'm so glad to have become acquainted with you."

"Any friend of Kiki's is a friend of mine," says Osono". "though most of her friends don't happen to be regular customers."

Kiki has been staying with her parents at their luxury suite in a downtown hotel for the past week. She tries on a new blue dress given to her by the mayor's wife. Her mother is adjusting it as Kiki poses with various expressions in front of the mirror.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart." Kiki's mother, Kokiri, says to her daughter, "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks mom." says Kiki with a giant smile on her face, "I'm still nervous, however."

"What's there to be nervous about?" asks Jiji as he emerges from the slightly opened door, "you're only going to be on stage in front of the entire town."

"You're not helping, Jiji." says Kiki, "I want to put on a good face for everyone."

"Just be yourself honey." says Kokiri, "you're not on trial, and the town already loves you."

"She's right you know." says her dad, Osino, as he peeks in, then enters the room, "you're the guest of honor. It's your special day."

"I don't know where I'd be without your support, all of you." says Kiki.

It is the next day, and Kiki's special one arrives without a cloud in the sky. With the sun beaming high above, a crowd has already started gathering around the front steps of City Hall. Tombo helped Ursala hang the large painted canvas of Kiki's portrait at the front entrance of the building early in the morning. Fukuo is sitting in the front with Kiki's parents. Little Kendra is in his lap, cuddling with Sushini; one of Jiji's kittens.

"Your daughter is certainly getting big." says Osino, "must be the home cooking."

Fukuo can't help but smile, "guilty as charged." he says, "Osono can't help but sneak small treats to Kendra every so often, when the little girl watches us baking for hours at a time."

"Don't look so surprised, honey." says Kokiri, "we spoiled Kiki rotten while she was growing up."

Osino nods his head, "she's right, of course."

Meanwhile within a tent off to the side of the main building, Osono and Madame are putting the candles into the giant cake they made for the special day.

"I hope she likes this." says Madame, "a lot of effort was put into it."

"She'll like it for sure." says Osono, "love was the key ingredient."

The mayor is testing the microphone at center stage.

"Testing one, two, three, testing..." says the mayor.

"We hear you, Bob!" says the Chief Officer, who was standing behind the seats.

"It's hard to believe it's been a year since Kiki first descended from the sky into our town." says the old man from the bell tower to the Officer, "time sure flies."

"You can say that again." says the Officer, "seems like it was only yesterday I was chasing her as she flew on her broom through the streets downtown and into the Park. I tell ya, some things you could just never imagine in a lifetime."

About an hour later, the crowd is all seated. Kiki's family and closest friends are in the front row. Two seats are left open for Osono and Madame.

"Thank you all for coming." says the mayor, "today is indeed a special day; for today is the day we honor our Resident Witch, Kiki!"

Everyone applauds from their seats. The mayor signals to the Chief Officer, who calls into his walkie talkie, "we're ready for you."

Several minutes go by, as the crowd is getting anxious with the anticipation. All of a sudden, a 14 year old girl in a blue dress and familiar red bow in her hair emerges from the sky and ascends onto the steps of City Hall. A black cat balances himself on the nob of her broom. The massive crowd stands up and roars a cheer that could be heard a mile away. With a flush face nearly as red as the bow in her hair, Kiki waves to the crowd. It only prolongs the rambunctious enthusiasm resonating by the event's attendants. The mayor raises his hands to settle down the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please take your seats." says the mayor, "as you can see, our guest of honor has arrived. Please allow her to settle in and ease her own anxiety."

A group of kids that are Kiki's age can't help but express themselves, "We love you Kiki!"

Kiki taps on the microphone, and clears her throat. "Thank you. This is all too humbling. One year ago today, I left the loving arms of my parents, extended family and friends, to embark on an incredible journey. As many of you now know, a witch is required to leave their families on the night of a full moon after she turns 13 to gain the skill that would allow them to make a contribution to society. It was difficult leaving my loved ones ( _Kiki smiles and waves to her family);_ but shortly after I arrived here, I knew I had made the right decision. Osono and Kokiri took me under their wing, and I immediately felt right at home again. Little Kendra was still in her mommy's tummy, and the bakery was in need of a delivery person. Soon I was flying all over town, and learning the ropes of what would turn out to be the skill that made me the person I am today."

The crowd stands up and applauds again as Kiki bows to everyone. Osono and Madame wheel out the cake with 14 lit candles to the steps of City Hall. Kiki walks over to hug them both, and Osono grabs the microphone.

"This is a special cake for our special girl." says Osono to the crowd, "Kiki, you'll never know how much we love you here, and before the mayor presents you with his own special gift, let's all join together to sing Happy Birthday!"

She raises her hand, and signals to the crowd who join in unison, "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Kiki, Happy Birthday to you!"

And the crowd cheers once again.

The mayor steps in and Osono hands him the microphone, "Kiki, you've made a difference in the lives of so many people in the year that we've known you. It is my honor to present you with a Key to the City. Thank you for well...being you."

The crowd erupts again in tremendous applause, and Jiji climbs up Kiki's dress and rests on her shoulder, snuggling his head to hers. Kiki wipes away a tear, and waves to the crowd.

 ** _In a single year, Kiki has overcome tremendous obstacles to emerge from a fledgling witch-in-training to the town's Resident Witch, and she's won them over._**


End file.
